


Crashed

by AmayaSong



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pilot!Poe, military!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaSong/pseuds/AmayaSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Poe literally crashes into Finn at an airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crashed

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another of my Tumblr prompts that got a little out of hand.

Poe hadn’t realized he was anywhere near him until they literally collided. Until he was sprawled on the floor with someone on top of him. When he did finally realize Finn, though he didn’t know his name yet, he noticed the most soulful brown eyes. And when their eyes met, Poe fell in love, though he didn’t know this yet either.

“I-I’m so sorry!” The stranger said scrambling to remove himself from atop Poe. Poe was still a little stunned and hadn’t quite comprehended what happened until the smooth brown hand was waving in front of his face. “Are you ok?”

Poe blinked back stars as he nodded and took a good look at the solid wall he had run into while being immersed in his iPhone. He was tall, about his same height, and muscular. Deep brown eyes set into a handsome face that showed concern.

“I’m alright, and I’m so sorry also. I should have been looking up.” Poe smiled and lifted his phone which seemed perfectly safe nested in his hand. “They said smartphones would be the death of us all, never said anything about running into walls of pure muscle though”

The stranger blinked, and a smiled grew over his face overtaking the shadowed concern.

“Well here, let me help you up.” He said holding out a hand for Poe to grab onto. After a little scrambling, and heart pounding, Poe was once again on his feet, though still a little flushed. Poe smiled weakly.

“So where are you headed in such a hurry?” The Wall asked picking up his luggage.

“I’m headed to Gate 12 for a flight to Coroscant,” Poe said eyes never leaving The Wall. ‘I should really stop calling him that in my head’ he thought privately.

“Me too,” the other man said with a small smile “I’ll walk with you over there then, I always get lost in airports.”

Poe nodded and they made their way through the airport. Making small talk.

“I was in the Marines,” The Wall was saying when they made their way to the gate “I joined very young, just out of high school and I haven’t been back home in a long time. It’ll be nice to see some of home”

Poe nodded with empathy.

“I’m a civilian pilot” he started “I’m away from home for long periods of time, it’s always nice when I go home though.”

“Yeah? Got a nice girlfriend at home?” The Wall ‘I really need an actual name to call him’ said with a slight stutter. Poe mentally raised an eyebrow in interest.

“No, no girlfriend, not really my thing” Poe cringes mentally. Military man, he could be a huge homophobe, not that Poe is at all quiet about his sexuality, and he just actively tries not to put him in a position to have handsome men throw disgusted looks at him.to his surprise The Wall just smiled brightly at him.

“A boyfriend then? A- A handsome boyfriend waiting for his ace pilot to come home?” There was a slight stutter to the voice yet again. Poe’s mental eyebrows shot to his hairline.

“Haha, nope I generally live by myself. Though I do have an adorable little sibling, Brady.” Poe took a look around the area. “I think this is where we part ways. It was nice meeting you, well running into you.”

“Honestly, it’s been great. Maybe I’ll see you around.” Wall nodded and turned to walk in the opposite direction. Poe could help but admire his bum as he walked away. Poe then turned on his heel, grabbed his luggage and all but ran into the bathroom. Thankfully it was empty, Poe looked at himself in the mirror and sighed.

“Come on Dameron, he isn’t the first attractive man you’ve seen in your life. It’ll all be ok, your heart will slow down and everything will go back to normal.” He nodded definitively at himself. Then broke out into a grin. “But damn was he good looking.”  
—–  
Poe knew that laugh, he had heard it once before earlier this morning in fact. He looked up and was immediately met with the dark brown eyes of The Wall.

“It hadn’t occurred to me that we would be on the same flight.” The Wall smiled at him “Let alone that we’d be sitting next to each other.”  
Poe didn’t know whether he should be surprised or just deliriously happy. Honestly Poe wasn’t sure what he should be feeling at all, all he could think was he now had a chance to spend more time with The Wall.

“Well sit down then, and be prepared for a long flight with only entertainment provided by yours truly.” Poe smiled and waved his arms in a welcome gesture.

The Wall laughed and stored his carry on above the seats.

Poe could feel his heart racing as The Wall got comfortable next to him.

“So tell me more about being a pilot? How do you even get into that as a civilian?” He said once he was comfortable.

“Haha honestly it was my mom, she is crazy into aircraft and she passed that on to me, when I was old enough to do flight classes I did them”

“I wish I had someone to encourage me when I was a kid. My father was relatively distant and I never knew my mom. I had a ton of friends though. A couple even joined up the same time I did, we keep in touch now that I’m out”

“That’s amazing I don’t think I have any of the same friends from childhood, I’ve only got Brady and that’s only because they won’t leave me alone”

The Wall let out a deep rumbling laugh and Poe couldn’t help the indulgent smile that made its way across his face. His eyes were pulled to the full lips that he was pretty sure was actually saying words.

“… I’m sorry, I must have zoned out for a second, and lack of coffee will do that to me” Poe said finally tearing his eyes away.

“I asked how old Brady is” The Wall still smiled.

“Oh they’re 16, I just continue to think of them as my baby sibling honestly”

“I sometimes used to wish I had a sibling. Then I had Rey and she cured me. Don’t get me wrong, I love her to death, but I really want to strangle her sometimes”

Poe felt his heart drop, of course he’d be straight. Just because he was very accepting of Poe’s sexuality and hadn’t commented on the non-gender specific pronoun use for Brady doesn’t make him gay. Just really hot, really understanding, and completely unattainable.

“I know the feeling well,” Poe said as the stewardess come by with drinks. They both declined and continued the conversation. “There has been times where I swore I was going to throw them out of the window. But at the end of the day I’m really excited to hang out with him again.”

“I feel like I haven’t seen Rey in years, though she came to visit me in the Outer Rim sometimes. She was raised there so she knew the place quite well. Showed me local things, and I had already been there for a year and a half.” The Wall smiled in what looked like remembrance.  
Poe took the time to admire the other man. Peering at his snug black t-shirt and black slacks, admire the military straightness of his back though they were sitting. Admired the way his smiled curved his full lips into something Poe just could not put into words.

“You know, I’m terrible at small talk, but you made this quite wonderful.” The Wall continued breaking Poe out of his stare…. Observation. Poe has an internal nod of decisiveness about that.

“Eh, I do it to everyone. Has everything to do with my charm.” Poe says with an exaggerated come hither face that makes The Wall practically fall into him with giggles.

“Oh definitely. That and the jacket gives you a plus 5 to charisma”

Poe laughed along with him and soon they were leaning onto each other for air as the gasped and giggled wantonly.

“Honestly I haven’t had this much fun in a plane ride, and I normally am flying them.”

“Glad to be of service! My military job should have been court jester” The Wall chuckled with his chest still heaving from earlier laughter.  
\----  
The sky around them had steadily darkened as they flew closer to their destination. Poe found himself feeling as though he never wanted the plane ride to end, he could just stay here, and they could talk forever and probably never get bored.

“You know something? We’ve been having so much fun I forgot to ask you something important.” Poe started and he noticed The Wall get slightly tense and start looking at the ground. Poe internally wondered what that was about but decided to let it go and get back to his earlier though chain. “What is your name, I can’t keep calling you The Wall in my head!”

The Wall perked up and grinned back at him.

“I’m Finn, Finn Calrissian.”

“I’m Poe… Dameron.”

“..Poe” the newly dubbed Finn said slowly. “A lot better than the name I was calling you in my head”

Finn immediately looked away as though trying to find out if he could book it, seeing if he could take it back without Poe noticing. No such luck.

“And what were you calling me?”

Finn bit his lip nervously and took a deep breath as though stealing his nerves.

“Sugar lips” he mumbled just under his breath. It took Poe an abnormally long time to realize what was said. But when he did he nearly jumped for joy. Poe internally told himself to play it cool. He was Poe Dameron for crying out loud, he can handle being called sugar lips by a hot guy….

“Doyouwannabmybyfriend” instead came out of his mouth in a jumbled selection of syllables and sounds.

“What?” Finn asked perplexed. Which honestly made a bunch of sense.

“I asked you to be my boyfriend. Or at least go on some dates, with me, preferably. As long as you aren’t actually seeing anyone. Like Rey, or Nines or any of the other people you were talking about. Or maybe even if you were because I’m flexible like that. Well I’m flexible in a lot of ways. Is that too much…..”

He was shushed when Finn put a hand over his mouth. He was tempted to lick it but he isn’t actually 8 years old even if he could babble quite well.

“Yes” was all Finn said before removing his hand and buckling the seatbelt on the airplane chair. Apparently the plane would land soon, but Poe was still stuck on yes.

“Yes?” Poe repeated dumbly.

“I said yes, to your question.” Finn said simply.

“Which one because if I’m honest I asked a lot of them.” Poe said still staring at Finn with a shocked look on his face. A stewardess came over to tell him to put in his seat belt.

“Yes I’d like to go on some dates with you and be your boyfriend. I was going to ask you the same thing by the time the plane landed. You got to it first.” Poe just stared in shock “I’m not dating anyone, least of all Rey. I swear that girls only relationship is to food”

Poe gave a startled laugh and couldn’t help the elated face he made.

“Is this the part where I lean in, do you lean in, I’m a bit on the…” His next words were cut off by Finn’s full lips covering his in a chaste sweet kiss. Half of the plane passengers clapped for them.

But Poe hadn’t realized any of them had noticed. Until the roar of claps reached his ears and his hand was being held by someone else’s. When he did finally realize the audience watching them he looked into soulful brown eyes and smiled. Poe Dameron somehow literally crashed into love.


End file.
